Let Me Inside
by CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: Just a shameless smut piece I wrote for the hell of it


**A/N: The last smutty Supernatural drabble (to date) that I've written, again when I was bored. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Winchester or Supernatural.**

* * *

**Let Me Inside**

Sitting at the bar, you stare down at your drink. You will never forget the madness of tonight, but you needed a drink.

"Hey, you alright?"

You look up. Sam had appeared by your side.

"For fuck's sake, Sam, don't do that!" but you smile anyway.

"Listen, about earlier…"

"Forget it."

You take a swig of your beer, not looking at him. You could feel his hand on your arm.

"I was going to ask if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Apart from a few scratches and a sore shoulder, I'm ok."

"You said something about needing an SOS."

You look up at him.

"What? I said that?"

There was a brief pause.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Two."

"Just asking. I'll be at the motel if you need me."

With that, he gets off the bar stool and exits. You glance down at your drink again, a feeling of regret dropping in your stomach.

As you enter the motel room and grope around for the light switch. Switching on the light, you find Sam sitting on the bed.

"How long have you waited?"

"Nearly two hours."

"What for?"

"You." You blush slightly. You hated when Sam teased you like this.

"Me?"

Sam stands up, strides towards you and takes you by the hand. You could hear the blood rushing in your ears.

The kiss takes you in. Sammy tastes bittersweet, his tongue running over yours as he holds you towards his chest.

He pulls away. You pretend to pout as he pulls his shirt off. You stare. The scars covering his chest from all his other adventures with Dean. You had never seen them before.

He sees you staring. He pulls off your half-torn shirt and jacket and tosses them onto the floor.

It felt like you were playing Russian Roulette with his life as well as your own. After this night, you would never know if this sort of thing would ever occur between the two of you again.

He runs his hands over your side, brushing over every one of your own personal scars from your own personal adventures. You never let anyone see them.

Sam kisses your neck down to your collar bone, where he bites gently, as one hand runs up your back to your bra strap. As he snaps your bra off, you run you hands over his chest towards his jeans, pulling away the belt and pushing the jeans and underwear down.

His exposed cock presses into your stomach as he takes a rosy nipple into his mouth. You sigh as he sucks upon it while playing with the other. Touching his hardened cock, you run a thumb over the tip and wrap you hand over it and start to masturbate him.

He moaned into your breast as he pushes your jeans down to the floor before slipping his free hand into your panties.

As he brushes his fingers over your clit momentarily, you gasp and push yourself into him, pressing against his cock.

He breaks away from you and leads you to the bed, where you lie down on your back. He lies on his side next to you, brushing you long hair from your face, pushing your knickers down and tossing it onto the floor.

Placing his hand back between your legs, he pushes a finger inside. You gasp again as the finger slides in and out of your wet vulva. Moaning, you pull Sam close to you to kiss him again, as he adds another finger, then another.

Removing his hand, Sam moves on top of you and opens your legs wide as he reaches to the floor and removes a foil packet. He fixes the condom in place and rests up against you.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

You nod. All of a sudden, you lost your voice.

"Yes, Sammy, I want this."

He holds you legs in place as he slides into you. You tense a little. It had been too long since you got laid.

Sam moves slowly, building up a rhythm. You sigh as he kisses your neck again, biting down harder, leaving a ring on your neck, which you know either Dean is going to notice or Castiel was going to draw attention to.

He kisses you passionately, tongue running against yours as he thrusts more fast. You wrap your legs around his waist, a hand sliding down between your legs to rub your swollen clit.

You moan Sam's name as you come, legs tightening around his waist, you nails digging into his back. Sam grunts as he comes.

You lie back on the bed, fanning yourself with your hands as Sam disposes of the condom and lies down next to you.

As you rest your head on his chest, Sam runs his fingers in your hair and kisses your forehead.

"Better get some sleep, we're going to be on the road early in the morning."

You nod, resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes.


End file.
